Lilium: Sasuke X Lucy Nyu Kiss Scene
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is just a sneak peek of an upcoming fanfic that I'm going to write called, "The Touch Of A Flower." It's my first time doing an Elfen Lied and Naruto crossover so be nice about it and please R&R, okay?


Lilium: Sasuke X Lucy (Nyu) Kiss Scene.

**(Note: This is my first time doing an Elfen Lied story. Now, I don't know much about this anime, but I think I might want to watch it. Seems to me like it's a pretty good one. Well, anyway, I was inspired by the kiss scene between Kohta and Lucy (Nyu) from Episode 13 of the show, Elfen Lied. It also inspired me to write a SasuLucy fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! This is also a sneak peek of an Elfen Lied and Naruto fanfic that I am about to make. It's called, "The Touch Of A Flower.")  
**

After the death of Itachi and finding out the truth about him, Sasuke began to cry as he remembered his older brother.

His girlfriend, Lucy who was watching him cry felt sorry for him that he'd lost his older brother.

"Sasuke..." said Lucy as Sasuke stopped crying and looked at her.

"Lucy..." said Sasuke.

"Can we talk?" asked Lucy.

"About what? About Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he turned away from her.

"No. Well... it does have to do with Itachi. It's a long story. The story goes back... ten years earlier. You see... on the night that Itachi killed the clan... I... I was a part of this." said Lucy.

"What?" asked Sasuke who was shocked as he looked at her.

"Well... on the night that Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan... not only was I a part of this. But... I was forced... to help kill everyone... including your parents. But... when Itachi ordered me to kill you... I... I just couldn't do it. It was because... I loved you so much... and because you were so dear to me Sasuke. I just couldn't stand the thought... of being alone... without you... by my side. All I wanted was to make you happy. But... all I did... was to make you sad... and mad. I can't apologize enough to you Sasuke. I'm... I'm so sorry." said Lucy as she began to have tears in her eyes... and was about to leave... until Sasuke put her arms around her and cried:

"Lucy! Don't go!"

"But... Sasuke... I killed your family." said a confused Lucy.

"I don't understand! That girl that I used to play with when we were little... and Nyu, too... they were both you all along... right Lucy?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." said Lucy as she put her hands on her face as tears began to fall from her eyes and landed on the ground.

"But Lucy! Even if you helped Itachi killed my parents, and even if you tried to kill me, you still cared about me all along right? Right?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I-" said Lucy as Sasuke interrupted her by saying:

"Lucy... look... even if you are Nyu or Lucy... I'll always love you... the way you are... that's why... you and I... no... our souls were destined to be together. That's why... I never want you to leave me... because if you do... I would... always regret it... the night that you helped Itachi kill my whole family... I won't ever forget it Lucy... never. I love both you... and Nyu. So... Lucy... don't change... for me... you don't have to do this. So please... please don't leave me... because... because I love you." said Sasuke as he continued to cry.

"Sasuke..." said Lucy as she looked at him, and kissed him. His eyes then began to widen in shock, but calmly closed.

Sasuke then remembered the day that he met Lucy.

_Flashback..._

_~ 10 Years Ago... ~_

_Some of the kids in the classroom were making fun of an eight-year-old Lucy due to her horns and the fact that she was a Diclonius. She then ran out of the classroom crying as Sasuke followed her._

_Sasuke then found Lucy crying on a bench._

_"Um, excuse me, aren't you the girl that everyone's making fun of because she has horns?" asked Sasuke._

_"Who are you? What do you want? Are you here to make fun of my horns too?" asked a sobbing Lucy._

_"No. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What's your name?" asked Sasuke._

_"Lucy." she replied._

_"Lucy, huh? Well, I have a present for you." said Sasuke._

_"Huh? What is it?" asked Lucy as she looked at him._

_"First, you have to close your eyes." said Sasuke._

_"Oh. Okay." said Lucy as she closed her eyes._

_"Okay. Open your eyes." said Sasuke as Lucy looked at herself in a mirror and realized that Sasuke had given her a blue tuke to wear to hide her horns._

_"That's a tuke to hide your horns. That way, no one will make fun of you. Besides... I think you're a really beautiful girl... Lucy." said Sasuke with a smile._

_"Sasuke..." said Lucy to herself._

_End of flashback..._

After Lucy and Sasuke stopped kissing, she said:

"Sasuke... I want you to forget about everything that's happened between us. All I want... is to be with you."

"Oh Lucy... I want to be with you too. I love you, Lucy." said Sasuke who had tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke... I love you too." said Lucy who also had tears in her eyes as she and Sasuke kissed passionately and began making love in that cave where Madara/Tobi told them the truth about Itachi.

_~ Love Theme Sequence ~_

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam  
et lingua eius loquetur iudicium  
beatus vir qui suffert tentationem  
quoniam cum probatus fuerit  
accipiet coronam vitae_

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison  
Oh quam sancta  
quam serena  
quam benigna  
quam amoena  
Oh castitatis lilium _

_Song: Lilium_

_From the anime Elfen Lied_

_Artist: Kumiko Noma_


End file.
